Las miradas se caen
by Hunger95
Summary: Porque Amos Diggory entendió que las miradas se caen.


Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Los personajes son de JK. Solo los utilizo para mi propia historia.

Siempre te había gustado estar entre los libros de la biblioteca, quizás porque te hacían pensar en algo que no fuese ella. No eras de esos hombres sensibles que lloraban por las esquinas, pero eras un ser humano y el dolor te removía todo por dentro.

Tus ojos se encuentran entonces con los de ella, que aparta su mirada con cierto dolor y decepción. Y tú te quedas en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir ante esa situación. Ya no sabes cómo decirle que lo sentías. Cómo pedirle perdón. Lo habías intentado todo, y a la vez, nada.

Porque nada servía para que ella te perdonase. La perdiste en el primer momento en el que se lo planteaste. No. Mentira. Sabías que todo comenzó cuando ella se iba alejando de ti poco a poco. Sin poder evitarlo. Y la perdiste sin lograr a ver su necesidad de respirar. De ser ella misma.

Ese día en el que la abrazaste alrededor de sus caderas y posaste tu rostro en su hombro, besando estos con suavidad.

Eras un chico de unos diecisiete años con ganas de vivir. Tu cabello era oscuro, y eras de mediana estatura, algo alto puede, con esos ojos negros que podían sumergir a cualquiera en la más absoluta oscuridad. Pero como eras justamente Hufflepuff, eso nunca sucedía. Porque tus ojos hablaban de la bondad de las personas.

El de ella era castaño, algo claro. Era puramente Gryffindor, y sus ojos azules brillaban de vez en cuando. No era valiente, pero era una chica con sentimientos nobles. Por eso te enamoraste de ella en el primer momento. Por la suavidad de su sonrisa esa tarde de otoño, hará dos años, en la que chocasteis, cayendo los libros que ella portaba.

Y como en las películas, te agachaste como cual caballero andante para ayudarla a recoger los objetos. Y ella se estremeció cuando tu mano rozó la suya. Y tu mirada se clavó en la suya cuando eso sucedió, encontrándote con sus ojos azules que eran el paso a la inocencia. Sin palabras, pero con la amabilidad Hufflepuff siempre por delante. Y el aire se acabó en ti cuando te levantaste. Era la chica más guapa que habías visto.

De acuerdo, no era la más guapa. Muy pocos chicos se fijaban en ella, pero para ti era única, era especial. ¿No podía ser ella para ti la más guapa de todas? Pues claro que sí. Para ti siempre lo sería mientras mantuviese ese gesto suyo.

Y cuando empezaste a salir con ella, y aceptó ser tu novia, no te lo podías creer. ¡Mary era tuya! Te quería, y tú a ella. Eso era lo que te importaba, y cuando te abrazó por primera vez, sonreíste. Sonreíste como nunca habías sonreído a nadie. Porque el amor para ti era felicidad. Eran momentos de necesidad.

Pero ese día en el que levantaste tu mirada de su cuerpo, abrazados frente al espejo de su casa, su sonrisa ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Era una huella inexistente en su rostro. Y cuando sus labios se fruncieron en un toque extraño, algo en tu interior se removió. Algo que era conocido como "miedo".

Y lo notaste. Notaste que te esquivaba la mirada. Que ya no era lo mismo. Que se apartó de ti intentando que no notases su desencanto. Y te quedaste sin aire. Los pulmones inspiraban, pero ya nada era igual. Tu corazón se encogía poco a poco. Tus hombros caían hacia abajo. Te giraste buscando una explicación, pero solamente te encontraste con su espalda y su cabello cubriéndola.

Decidiste ignorar todo aquello, porque ella no decía nada, y tú tampoco pensabas hacerlo. Pero poco a poco te mataba su indiferencia. Ya no pasabais tanto tiempo juntos. Sí, a veces ella te besaba como antes, pero esos momentos iban desapareciendo de vuestra rutina. Podías ser un ingenuo. Un aburrido. Un idiota, pero te dabas cuenta de las cosas.

Ya no eran risas entre vosotros. Eran momentos de silencio inoportuno. Eran silencios que hacían que el aire se acabase entre vosotros, y eso te hacía echarte en la cama y mirar al techo, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que surgía en tu mente.

Te esquivaba y te ponía excusas baratas de que estaba ocupada y cansada. Pero cuando os mirabais, los dos sabíais que eso era mentira. Mentira. Que no era nada de eso. Y que vuestro mundo perfecto se estaba rompiendo. Que los pilares de la sinceridad se iban derrumbando poco a poco. Y que el aire que se levantaba convertido en polvo cegaba tu confianza. Y cegaba lo que quizás ella sentía por ti.

Las primeras veces fueron verdad. Se iba sola a caminar por allí, a escuchar un poco de música, a perderse entre las líneas de esos libros que tantas pesadillas os causaban. Pero prefería eso a estar contigo. Y eso te causaba dolor. Lo admitías perfectamente. Escuchabas como tus amigos te decían que hablases con ella, y por más que lo intentases, ella siempre contestaba lo mismo: Todo estaba bien.

Pero era una mentira más. No era verdad. Percibías como esas palabras se te hacían lejanas, y solamente querías llorar, como cada noche sumergido en la soledad. Abrazarte a ti mismo y pensar que eras un hombre y que eso no era lo que tenías que hacer. Pero eras una persona, y no podías evitar ese dolor que se adentraba en tus entrañas.

Ella callaba, pero la frialdad estaba presente, y aunque intentaste acercarte a ella, de nuevo se alejaba de ti. Creías estar loco por ello, y morías al pensar que un día llegarías a perderla. Notabas que sus ojos ya no mostraban esa chispa que en sus días te hacían sonreír. Y aunque ella negase lo evidente, ahora solo quedaba el frío en ese calor que te gustaba en su momento.

Y tu corazón se sobrecogía cuando, en esos momentos de soledad, se encontraba con cualquiera que no fueses tú. Ya no pasaba todas las tardes a tu lado. Y cuando le decías, o le pedías que querías hablar con ella, Mary negaba y se justificaba con cualquier excusa. Pero ya estabas roto por dentro. No hacía falta que siguiese mintiendo.

Te esquivaba y evitaba tus caricias. Cuando acercabas tu mano a su rostro, se estremecía y ponía mala cara. Y si te inclinabas para besarla, esquivaba a veces tus besos. En otros momentos se dejaba, pero el contacto era tan escaso que era imperdonable.

¿Qué sucedió? Ni tú mismo sabías el qué, pero fue así. Las palabras entre vosotros ya no fluían como antes, y ahora la muchacha de cabello castaño pasaba mucho tiempo con James Potter. Reía con él, se dejaba balancear por sus palabras. Te sentías apartado, y puede que con razón.

Alguna que otra vez se dejaba caer para hablar contigo, pero ya no era lo mismo. La comodidad se había perdido, y solamente eras capaz de asentir, conteniendo las lágrimas por ello. Te sonreía, pero no era lo mismo. Y se despedía con un beso en tu mejilla. Lo notabas. Sabías que todo se había perdido.

Y la falsedad, la desconfianza, la mentira, se apoderó de los dos. No fuiste consciente del cómo, pero así fue. Las palabras necias, los gritos, las discusiones. Ella repelente, tú cansado y abatido. ¿Qué fue de ese amor que os hacía felices? Ni tú mismo lo sabías.

―No sucede nada―La escuchabas de vez en cuando decir como si la cosa fuese lo más normal del mundo.

¿Desde cuándo esa era vuestra rutina? Erais dos extraños en medio de un vendaval. De una mentira. De un juego demasiado doloroso.

Y los gritos se volvieron a apoderar de los dos como tantas otras veces. Igual que ese día en el que decidiste preguntarle si estaba enamorada de Potter. Le detestabas, y más desde que pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. Y la chica te decía que estaba detrás de su amiga, Lily, pero no podías creerla. No podías porque eso significaría que ella ya no te quería.

Y eso era demasiado. Eso era como quedarte sin mundo, como de repente encontrarte sin sangre en las venas. Como si tu corazón fuese a quedarse seco.

Y le echaste en cara eso. Todo eso. Y ella no se creía que pudieras pensar que te engañaba. Y eso fue el fin. El fin de esa relación de autodestrucción. De que tú habías sido un cabrón y ella no había hecho nada. Salvo hundirte poco a poco y no hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y en esa biblioteca, de repente, la viste a ella con Black riendo. Con ese brillo de ojos potente. Con esa mirada llena de vida. Con una alegría que viste en ella en ese instante que te confesó que te quería.

Y fue cuando su mirada se encontró con la tuya. Después de tanto tiempo, y allí estabais los dos. Mary Mcdonall apartó su mirada, te quedaste en silencio. Porque así comprendiste, Amos Diggory, que las miradas se caen.


End file.
